El Día De Los Terroríficos
by Hambo4
Summary: Después de que ZIM descubra a Skoodge en su sótano, que ya ha invadido el planeta que le fue asignado y se aburre, por lo que ha venido a ver a ZIM; GIR, MiniAlce, Skoodge y ZIM se visten de fantasmas y se van a casa de Dib a asustarle. El problema es que éste, en lugar de asustarse, los captura y le vende la exclusiva a Misterios Misteriosos.


[Clase de la señorita Bitters - De Día]

Dib esta parado en frente de una pantalla mostrando fotos de un extraño grupo de GENTE BABOSA.

DIB: … y así fue como descubrí que la dulce gente de la cuadra del frente era en realidad una familia de babosas gigantes!

ZITA: Por Dios, Dib, hay forma de que te vuelvas más loco? La próxima vas a decirle a Sluggy* que es una babosa! (*Sluggy: es como decir Babosita)

Zita hace gestos hacia Sluggy, el chico babosa, sentado en su baboso y empapado pupitre, llevando una remera que dice "SIN SAL"

DIB (confundido): Ey!... El ES un chico babosa. Hace cuanto que esta sentado ahí?

ZIM (a la clase): Parece que Dib tiene sus propias babosas, y éstas le están comiendo el cerebro!

El resto de la clase muere de risa. Dib no se ve del todo feliz con toda esta sucia atención.

POONCHY: Whoa! Brutal! Brutal!

DIB (mirando a Zim): Bromeá todo lo que quieras ZIM, pero no te olvides de mis estudios paranormales, vengo siguiendo tu rastro alienígena desde el primer dia!

ZIM: Alien? Por favooor! No sabés nada.

DIB: Se que venís de una raza de ladrones de planetas, llamada IRKEN. Tu cerebro está contenido en esa mochila tuya. Tus ojos son implantes sintéticos… querés que siga?

ZIM se pone paranoico y silencioso. Obviamente esta shockeado por escuchar que tanto es lo que Dib sabe. La clase entera lo observa. Zim responde.

ZIM: Oh, siii… bueno… EH! QUE ES ESO?

ZIM señala algo y luego sale corriendo de la clase. La escena se pausa.

[Interior del laboratorio de ZIM - Más tarde]

La escena anterior estaba siendo reproducida en una pantalla en el laboratorio, la cual esta llena de los esquemas y descubrimientos de DIB. La imagen hace zoom en la cara de Dib, quien sonríe orgullosamente. GIR y MINIMOOSE miran a ZIM atentamente mientras habla.

ZIM: Qué lo hace diferente? Mientras todos los humanos están ciegos como… pequeños cieguitos, por qué DIB me persigue?

MINIMOOSE hace "squeak"

ZIM: Exactamente, MININOOSE! Sus creencias en tonterías paranormales son el porque. Pero tengo un plan para cambiarlo todo y vos me vas a ayudar.

GIR salta de alegría por la mención del plan y MINIMOOSE hace "squeak" alegremente. SKOODGE aplaude y vitorea.

SKOODGE: YEEAAHH! Un plan! Que emocionante!

ZIM (shockeado): SKOODGE? Que estás haciendo acá?

SKOODGE: No tengo nada que hacer. Desde que conquisté BLORCH, he estado viviendo en tu base… Entonces, puedo ayudarte?

ZIM (con una amarga parodia de la voz de SKOODGE): "desde que conquisté BLORCH bla bla bla…" Dejá de refregármelo en la cara! Y mi plan no necesita nada de tu inmunda skoodge-ayuda. GIR, MINIMOOSE, vámonos!

ZIM corre, con un GIR feliz y un MINIMOOSE rechinando.

[Exterior de la casa de DIB – Por la tarde]

ZIM corre hacia la puerta de la casa de DIB y toca el timbre.

DIB: ¿Quién es?

ZIM: Es Yo, el legendario PIESESGRANDES*! (*escrito mal apropósito BIGFEETS)

ZIM se esconde detrás de un arbusto con GIR. Ambos ríen con malvado júbilo. DIB abre la puerta excitadamente y salta al escalón de la puerta.

DIB: PIESESGRANDES! Sabía que eras real! (no hay nadie ahí) Qué? No hay PIESESGRANDES? TODO FUE MENTIRA! (empieza a llorar) Siempre estuve equivocado. Equivocado de todo. Ahora dejaré de perseguir a ZIM!

DIB cae sobre sus rodillas, sollozando de forma incontrolable. La imagen se disuelve a:

Salimos de la pequeña fantasía de ZIM, y lo vemos riendo. En la realidad, un DIB irritado abre la puerta y se asoma. Ve que no hay nada y cierra la puerta. ZIM está confundido.

ZIM: Hmmm… tiempo del plan B!

GIR y MINIMOOSE hacen sonidos de asombro.

[Interior del laboratorio de ZIM – Más tarde]

De nuevo, el grupo esta reunido, mirando a ZIM. ZIM sostiene en alto un extraño traje cubierto con cables.

GIR (por ninguna razón que puedas saber): QUÉ ES? DECIMEE! DECIMELOO! AGHHH! AGHHH! DECILOOO! AAAAGHH!

ZIM (irritado): Un traje ilusorio. Básicamente, un velo de invisibilidad. Son hechos para misiones militares sigilosas, pero hice un par de modificaciones y ahora son trajes de fantasma! SOY SORPRENDENTE!

SKOODGE aparece de un agujero en el piso.

SKOODGE (exitado): WOW! Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

ZIM: Nada! Y callate con eso de conquistar BLORCH! Tuviste suerte. SUERTE, DIJE!

ZIM (a GIR y MINIMOOSE): Vamos, nuestra fantasmal misión empieza… AHORA!

ZIM le alcanza algunos trajes a GIR y a MINIMOOSE. Se visten y se van. SKOODGE se vuelve a meter por el agujero.

[Interior de la habitación de DIB – de noche.]

Un DIB soñoliento se sienta en la cama con una novela de horror en su regazo. En la portada se lee "LA MALDAD DE CTHULU". Las cortinas se mueven. En la tele, se ve una película de terror…

ACTRIZ DE LA PELÍCULA: Y ahora que sabes mi secreto, me beberé tu sangre cerebral! BLUUUH, BLUUUH!

DIB cabecea de sueño, con el libro en su regazo. De repente, la TV se apaga… SOLA! DIB no se mueve. Más susurros. Repentinamente, la ventana se cierra de un golpe… SOLA! DIB se despierta momentáneamente…

DIB (murmurando): … cuidado! Ese pony está poseído!

En seguida se vuelve a dormir. Una voz que suena como la de ZIM, solo que un poco procesada, sale de la oscuridad:

CONDE FANTÁCULA*: Dib… Diiiiiiiiiib. (*traducción de: count ghostula)

DIB: Eh?

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Diiiiiiiiib. Soy yo! El CONDE FANTÁCULA!

VOZ LOCA (GIR): Esto es muy tenebroso!

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Silencio, compañero fantasma.

DIB: ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde están?

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Soy un fantasma del mas allá. Mirá.

ZIM, GIR y MINIMOOSE con unos disfraces fantasma de mierda, aparecen a la vista. Flotan ligeramente sobre la cama de DIB. DIB está asombradísimo. ZIM hace una elegante pirueta en el aire. MINIMOOSE hace "squeak" y vagamente flota hasta el techo de espaldas. Luego se queda ahí. GIR flota por todo el lugar, haciendo ruidos escalofriantes, golpeando todas las cosas y siendo más anormal que escalofriante*. (*traducción mediocre de la genial palabra "spooky")

ZIM: Whoa! Ey, amigo fantasma! Tendrás que disculparlo, todavía no esta acostumbrado a estar DEL OTRO LADO! WHOooOOOOooooH!

ZIM le da una patadita en el culo a GIR

DIB: Fantasmas! Papá! Fantasmas en mi cuarto!

MEMBRANA: Enseguida voy, a pesar de que estés demente!

CONDE FANTÁCULA: No! Aún no estamos listos para que alguien más nos vea! Nos desvaneceremos para siempre! Oooh!

DIB piensa sobre ello por un segundo. Cuando Membrana y GAZ aparecen en la puerta, ZIM y su fantasmagórica cohorte se desvanecen.

MEMBRANA: Muy bien Dib, donde están los fantasmas?

DIB: Uh… me confundí. Eran arañas gigantes… si. Falsa alarma.

Rezongan y se van disgustados. Fantácula reaparece.

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Excelente! Nadie debe interferir en nuestro escalofriante plan. Queremos que VOS nos ayudes a revelarnos en vivo por televisión donde las cosas pueden salir horriblemente mal y posiblemente ridiculicen a alguien.

DIB: Es un plan estrafalario, pero me podría dar la fama y el respeto que me merezco! Muy bien! (Dib agarra el teléfono) Hola? Misterios misteriosos? Soy Dib. No, no corten! Tengo tres fantasmas en mi habitación! Manden camarógrafos! Ok… GENIAL!

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Y? Contale TODO al Conde Fantácula!

DIB: Bueno, me están enviando profesionales entrenados para asegurarse de que ustedes sean fantasmas de verdad. Sólo luego de que ellos lo aprueben, mis huéspedes se mostrarán para declararme el mas grande pionero de lo paranormal… del siglo!

CONDE FANTÁCULA (nervioso): Esperá… un investigador?

ZIM mira através de la ventana mientras la camioneta de Misterios Misteriosos va llegando.

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Um… Bueno, enseguida volvemos. Tenemos que ocuparnos de algunas cosas fantasmales allá en fantasmalandia.

ZIM levanta el alféizar y empieza a treparse.

DIB: Ey! Si ustedes son fantasmas, por qué tienen que usar la ventana para salir? Por qué no atraviesan las paredes?

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Uh, simplemente no queremos fanfarronear.

ZIM se tira por la ventana torpemente, GIR rompe la pared y se va corriendo y MINIMOOSE se va flotando desde arriba pero se queda trabado en la parte superior de la ventana. Aparecen los brazos de ZIM moviéndose salvajemente hasta que atrapa al alce.

[Exterior de la casa de DIB – En continuado…]

El equipo de camarógrafos y el profesional entrenado corren a la entrada de lo de DIB. El profesional suelta su maleta y se queda atrás. Los camarógrafos entran a la casa. ZIM se esconde en los arbustos con GIR y MINIMOOSE

ZIM (susurrándole a GIR): No consideré el ser examinados! Eso arruinaría todo! No deberían permitirle a ese estúpido que nos investiguen.

El profesional está recogiendo sus cosas.

ZIM: Ahora, MINIMOOSE!

MINIMOOSE vuela fuera de la pantalla hacia el profesional. Escuchamos los sonidos de una gran lucha. Cuando ZIM y GIR corren a la entrada de la casa, el Profesional esta atado y amordazado con elaboradas cadenas, con un MINIMOOSE rechinante sobre él.

ZIM (susurrante): Ahora! Rápido GIR, lanzalo al espacio!

GIR lanza al Profesional hacia arriba, fuera de la pantalla. ZIM y GIR se escabullen de la vista.

ZIM: Ok, necesitamos un reemplazante fantasma del Profesional. Alguien debe mantener funcionando nuestro malvado truco hasta que sea el momento perfecto de avergonzar a DIB. Pero, quién? QUIÉN HARÁ ESE PAPEL?

GIR (nervioso): No lo se.

ZIM se ve disgustado. Abre su comunicador.

[Interior de la casa de DIB – más tarde]

DIB recibe a los camarógrafos en la puerta.

CAMERAMAN #1: Vos sos Dib?

DIB: Sep. Donde está el Profesional?

CAMERAMAN #2: No se. Estaba detrás de nosotros pero después como que lo lanzaron al espacio.

De repente, las puertas se abren, seguidas de la dramática entrada de SKOODGE, quien está disfrazado en un ridículo traje robótico de "Profesional sobre fantasmas"

SKOODGE: Aquí estoy! De vuelta del espacio! Ahora… dónde están los fantasmas?

Todo el mundo lo observa en shock.

[Interior habitación de DIB – En continuado…]

SKOODGE se para en frente de los tres "fantasmas" con un equipamiento un tanto estrafalario en frente de él. Los camarógrafos y Dib están parados a su lado. Los camarógrafos están filmando.

SKOODGE: Ok… empecemos con la prueba fácil. Uh… comencemos con una pregunta… son fantasmas?

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Oh sii!

MINIMOOSE hace un sonido afirmativo de "squeak"

GIR (señalando a SKOODGE): Vos vivís en la base!

CONDE FANTÁCULA (disimulando): Esa es su forma de decir "si"

SKOODGE: Suena bien para mi. Ahora, vamos a ver si ustedes bailan como fantasmas!

CONDE FANTÁCULA (enojándose): Eh?

SKOODGE: Oh, siiiiii. Todo está en los libros. Un baile de fantasmas… ustedes saben!

GIR hace un baile flotando… un baile de DEMENCIA! MINIMOOSE flota, rechinando todo el tiempo.

ZIM (irritado): Ehm… señor investigador, creo que deberíamos continuar. Yo no… uh… a donde te fui…?

ZIM se da cuenta de que SKOODGE ya no está en donde estaba. ZIM mira alrededor y ve a SKOODGE bailando con GIR y MINIMOOSE. ZIM se ve miserable y hace una especie de baile cerca de SKOODGE. Cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca, ZIM lo patea.

SKOODGE: Ouch! Uh, oh siii… muy bien

CONDE FANTÁCULA (enojado): Entonces… cual es el próximo test?

SKOODGE: El próximo… Ehm….

SKOODGE se ve nervioso porque toda la gente lo esta observando. Mira en la habitación en busca de algo, lo que sea. Ve un terrario con un lagarto. Agarra un puñado de tierra y se lo tira a Zim en la cara. ZIM se estruja en el suelo, tosiendo violentamente.

SKOODGE: SI! Ven… uh… los fantasmas son alérgicos a la mugre! Sep! Entonces, él es un fantasma de verdad!

ZIM (levantándose): Supongo que esto está arreglado, yo…

GIR le revolea mucha mugre a ZIM en la cara. ZIM está rodando en el suelo otra vez. DIB se ve emocionado. Mientras habla, ZIM se arrastra débilmente por la habitación, con GIR persiguiéndolo… revoleándole puñado tras puñado de mugre en su cara.

DIB: Sí! Son REALES! Eso significa…

La puerta de Dib WHOOSHEA* y se abre y el anfitrión de Misterios Misteriosos aparece, en una tenebrosa nube de humo (*traducción de: The door whooshes)

ANFRITRIÓN DE MM: Por mucho tiempo hemos creído que los fantasmas existen, pero AHORA tenemos pruebas! TRES fantasmas REALES, y todo gracias a Dib, EL MAS GRANDE INVESTIGADOR DE LO PARANORMAL QUE JAMÁS HALLA EXISTIDO! FELICITACIONES, DIB!

DIB esta adornado con una corona y una capa, que significan que él en efecto es el más grande investigador. Los periódicos pregonan su descubrimiento con titulares como "TRES FANTASMAS!" y "DIB ES AGRADABLE!" Las imágenes muestran a Dib y sus tres amigos fantasmas posando en varios locales. Todo esto ocurre en segundo.

DIB (más feliz que nunca): WOOOO!

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Discúlpenme, tengo que hacer una confesión. (Se aclara la garganta y deja salir una risa malvada) Todo ha sido un cruel engaño, una broma creada por Dib! AHORA, VEAN LA VERDAD!

Los disfraces de GIR y de MINIMOOSE se caen, entonces podemos ver quienes son en verdad, un extraño perro verde y un alce púrpura que flota. El disfraz de ZIM se mueve un poco pero aún no se lo quita. Aún se ve como un fantasma. ZIM aprieta una y otra vez un botón que tiene en el pecho.

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Ven? El Dib los hizo verse como estúpidos! No somos fantasmas. Somos… esperen… algo malo le pasa a mi traje… aguanten…

DIB: Zim?

ANFRITRION DE MM: El Conde Fantácula tiene razón… fuimos engañados! Solo hay UN fantasma! TRES hubiesen sido fabulosos, pero solo UN fantasma es cruel y horrible!

CONDE FANTÁCULA: Esperen un minuto, los controles están trabados…

ZIM mueve los controles pero solo lo hacen emitir sonidos tenebrosos, y lo hacen flotar un poco mas arriba.

ANFRITRION DE MM: De todos modos, nos llevamos ese fantasma.

ZIM: NOO! SKOODGE! Deciles que no soy un fantasma! Deciles que fuiste cómplice todo este tiempo!

SKOODGE, nervioso y asustado, corre como un niño.

ANFRITRIÓN DE MM: Entonces resulta que DIB es el mas grande y demente fraude de todos los tiempos! Sus trucos no conocen límites.

DIB: Esperen! Yo no… OH NO! LAS CAMARAS NOOO!

Las cámaras entran (whoosh!) y sacan mas fotografías. Más titulares aparecen volando, se ven de una forma más maléfica que antes. ZIM aparece más perverso. En una foto incluso es un duende. Todos los titulares son variantes del tema "DIB ES UN FRAUDE".

ANFRITRIÓN DE MM: Pongan al fantasma en un balde de fantasmas para horribles y dolorosas pruebas

ZIM es llevado afuera en un balde.

ZIM: NOOO! YO SOY ZIM! YO SOY ZIIIIM!

DIB (gritando tras ZIM): Bueno, más o menos como que gané, ZIM. Divertite en…

ANFRITRIÓN DE MM: Pongan a Dib en un balde para locos para hacerle pruebas.

En vez de estar shockeado, DIB simplemente suspira mientras es arrojado a un balde.

DIB: Ey! Acá hay ratas?

ANFRITRIÓN DE MM: De hecho, las hay. Si, si, las hay. Vámonos de esta casa de calumnias!

El balde chirriante de DIB es levantado, y todo el mundo se va.

FIN


End file.
